1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a spark timing control system for an internal combustion engine which is useful in decreasing engine noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the advance of electric controls in various fields, the spark timing of internal combustion engines tends to be electrically controlled. It is thus possible to control combustion within an engine combustion chamber at an optimum condition. Such spark timing control is carried out by a spark timing control system which is operatively connected to a plurality of spark plugs and forms one of the most essential parts of an engine control system.